1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and a device for outputting a frame, and particularly to a method and a device capable of automatically adjusting the output frame according to a user's position.
2. Description of Related Art
As displaying technology advances rapidly, types of displays also evolve from cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in the early days, to flat panel displays capable of reducing more occupied space, and further to touch displays which have been extensively applied to all kinds of electronic products nowadays.
From a user's viewpoint, display result of a display most directly influences the impression the user has after using an electronic product. The user can adjust parameters of the display, such as resolution, contrast and luminance, to obtain a better output frame according to his/her own habits. However, when outputting frames through the display, current electronic products usually cannot automatically adjust the frame dynamically according to the user's current position. For example, generally, the size of the words displayed on the frame is fixed, and therefore when the user keeps a farther distance from the display, the user very possibly cannot clearly see the contents of the frame because the words on the frame are too small.
When the user views a frame displayed by a liquid crystal display (LCD), the frame is also affected and limited by gray scale inversion of the LCD such that when viewed at certain angles the user would see frames like those in black and white inversion. Moreover, as for most current naked-eye 3D displays, in the actual implementation of the 3D displays, barriers or micro-prisms are disposed therein to limit the left eye of the user to view pixels on the left and the right eye of the user to view pixels on the right so as to achieve the three-dimensional display effect. Therefore, when the user views a 3D display, the viewing is limited by view angles. When the user is located at a dead view angle, the left eye of the user can only see the pixels on the right, and the right eye of the user can only see the pixels on the left. At this moment, the frame seen by the user is broken.
As such, if the display cannot adjust an output frame correspondingly according to the user's current position, the display function is very easily limited and will display many display results that are unacceptable to viewers. Since the user cannot see the displayed frames clearly, more negative impressions of the electronic products are likely to be formed.